Twinkle
by Jaxolelady
Summary: Set during session 1, early maybe a few weeks after Daniel went all rich boy douche bag on Betty. Hope you guys enjoy. Gah! I loved these two.


_**A.N- I do not own UB, obviously if I did Eric Maribus would at my beck and call every day of every hour. Le sigh. Oh I dont own the song either. **_

_**Anyway, this is supposed to have taken place sometime at the beginning of season one, after Daniel which all super douche bag on Betty. **_

_**I could totally see this happening cannon. **_

_**I couldn't get the scene out of my head, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Daniel sighed as he looked up at the dark gray Meade Publication building. It was tall, imposing, powerful; in short, everything that he <strong>was not<strong>. He waved his hand weary at the guard as he made his way across the lobby. He decided to come in the office early for a few reasons: one he was going to actually WORK like he promised Betty, and two he just could not do the whole awkward morning after thing with yet another nameless woman. He left her cab fare and then jetted out of there.

This place was becoming more like home for him now anyway.

His foot tapped out an unknown tattoo as he waited for the elevator to descend. He smiled a little to himself, his first smile of the day, as he thought about his little assistant's excited face when he had offered to take her home in the town car last night. She bounced around the back seat like a little kid, opening and closing the refrigerator, raising and lowering the windows. She left them down, letting in the cool night air. She laid her head against the door, the wind blowing her bangs back from her forehead, and for the first time Daniel got to see her full face in all its glory.

He was almost startled to realize that his little assistant was not an ugly woman. Her face was all soft slopping angels, her nose a gentle curve, high cheek bones accentuated full pink lips. A light dusting of freckles sprinkled over her nose, adding to her innocence. Her long, thick lashes fanned out against her cheeks, and he realized with a start that they were not that thick from mascara, but naturally. She was beautiful, he realized, beautiful through and through. Suddenly feeling very inadequate next to her, and having never been this close to such a person before, Daniel sat in awe - stunned - as his stomach tied in knots and his heart clenched. She sat unaware. Unaware of the changes she was creating in the man beside her, unaware even of her beauty. So guileless and young. Daniel felt a strong wave protectiveness for her sweep over him.

It was foreign to him, this feeling, but as it settled over him - lodged in his chest- he found that he liked it. A slow smile curled the corners of his mouth; he felt light, free. He was...happy.

He was happy sitting in the back this car, watching this sweet girl enjoy the night air, watching her beauty.

He was happy. His hand flitted over his chest, resting there. He liked this feeling, he wanted to feel this way all the time. A heavy sigh escaped his mouth as he let his head fall back against the head rest.

To think- he had almost let her go. More proof of his idiocy, he thought, as he inhaled a lungful of cool night air.

"Mmmm," she moaned suddenly making Daniel become totally alert of her in a different way, "we used to do this when we were kids." She reached one slender petite hand up and pushed back her long fall of dark hair, exposing her surprisingly slender neck and delicate ear.

Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Somehow his little assistant was rattling his cage, fully clothed, glasses, braces and all. This is Betty, he chanted to himself over and over again, this is a sweet innocent girl; she's probably still a virgin he thought frantically. Yea, yea she HAS to be a virgin, he consoled himself. Suddenly an image of his Betty flat on her back, breasts heaving while that Wilber guy pumped into her rose unbidden to his mind. Anger like he had never felt before snaked through his body. He took deep breaths of the cool night air, trying to calm himself down.

Why was he so mad anyway?

"Mami and Papi would take us out in the old station wagon, and we would just drive around with the windows rolled down," she said as she tucked her legs under her, " the air felt just like this."

Daniel suddenly snapped back to reality as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open on the 28th floor. His mouth was still turned up in a half smile as he skirted around the circular reception desk. What he heard next came completely out of left field.

_"You think I'm an ignorant savage: And you've been so many places: I guess it must be so"_

She stood in front of his office, her back to him, her purple Ipod earbuds plugged firmly into her ears. The music was up loud, Daniel could hear it from where he stood.

_"_But still I cannot see: _If the savage one is me: How can there be so much that you don't know?"_

Her head dipped, as she stared into his office, her voice cracking and dripping with sadness.

_"You don't know ..." _

She sang that part perfectly, her voice ringing out clear and true in the empty office. Her hands balled into little fists at her sides, and she lifted them slowly, resting them on her wide hips.

The last note faded into the air, and Daniel felt the sadness of it, it pierced right through him.

Is this how he made her feel? Is was almost more than he could take, he thought that in the last two weeks he had proven to her that he was sorry for the failed Fabia shoot, for the week of torture that he had put her through. He was just about to step out and announce himself when her voice rang out again.

_"You think you own whatever land you land on: The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim"_

She spread her arms wide, spinning in a circle so quickly that Daniel was sure she saw him standing there.

_"But I know every rock and tree and creature: Has a life, has a spirit, has a name: __You think the only people who are people: Are the people who look and think like you: But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger: You'll learn things you never knew you never knew"_

She smiled to herself, and for the first time Daniel notice her eyes were closed. She was just enjoying herself, blowing off steam in this empty office, letting her stress go, singing it out.

Daniel drank and slept with whatever woman happened to be in arm's reach. Betty sang badly at the top of her lungs in an empty office.

Beautiful. His Betty was beautiful.

Suddenly she thrust her arms upward, her voice rising, and through all of the cracking and off key notes, he could hear the pain.

_"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?: Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?:Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_  
><em>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"<em>

She began walking slowly, almost sensually toward her desk, away from his office. He smirked when he noted the teasing grin she threw over her shoulder, and also noted that her eyes were still closed. He realized with a jolted that she was in another place. Stuck in her vivid imagination.

_"Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"_

Her voice dipped low, so low, so clear it caused a shiver move from Daniel's shoulders to his toes.

Suddenly, she spun in a fast tight, little circle, so graceful, the most graceful he had ever seen her be. She raised her arm in a smooth arch, a teasing little smile curving her beautiful mouth.

_"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest: Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth"_

She she twirled toward a clothing rack, the full skirt of her bright pink dress picking up, raising to the height of her thighs. Daniel noted with a start how shapely her legs were.

Beautiful, she is beautiful, he thought in his bemused silence.

He thought she was going to crash into the rolling rack of clothes, but she came to surprisingly graceful stop, and then batted playfully at the clothes.

_"Come roll in all the riches all around you: And for once, never wonder what they're worth"_

Her full bodied laugh rang through the office, as she spun away from the rack and toward his office again.

_"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers: The heron and the otter are my friends"_

She pointed this way and that way while she sang this part, and he noted she seemed to be so theatrical in her movements. He wondered if she had once taken an acting class, or dance perhaps?

She began to spin in a circle. Her arms spread wide, her head thrown back. A smile plastered full on her face.

_"And we are all connected to each other: In a circle, in a hoop that never ends"_

She threw her arms up, back arched, and for the first time Daniel notice that she had a surprisingly large bosom.

_"How high will the sycamore grow?: If you cut it down, then you'll never know!"_

She spread her legs wide, arms still up, voice cracking, her entire body and being thrown into the music.

_"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon: For whether we are white or copper skinned: We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains: We need to paint with all the colors of the wind"_

She walked slowly toward the large window looking into his office, he could see that her eyes were open now, but her back was to him. She touched the glass gently, her voice melancholy and quiet again as she looked into his office.

_"You can own the Earth and still: All you'll own is Earth until: You can paint with all the colors of the wind"_

Her hand slid down the pane of the glass, her back slumped and Daniel could see her swiping at her cheek. Was she crying? Was she crying for him?

He didn't know what to do, he stood there shock still as she leaned her forehead against the glass of the window. And he heard, very distinctly as she whispered,"Daniel, how am I going to help you?"

He could hear her music change, something faster this time, something Latin. His blood boiled as he watched her moved sensuously around the space in front of her desk. He nearly went to her when she lifted her skirt nearly six inches above her knees, as she rubbed her hands over her body, touching herself. Ran her hands through her hair, teased her imaginary partner.

Betty had a beautiful body. It was all he could do not to rush across the room as scoop her into his arms.

This was his sweet little Betty? At once a dancing Disney princess, and then a sultry Latina goddess.

Her song changed again, to something fast with loud guitars with lots of bass. All at once she was a rock star, her fist a microphone.

Daniel watched her in awe. The woman before him was so much more than he could ever be. She was special, he just wanted to shrink her and hide her in his pocket.

Her song changed again, to something Hip Hop, he thought with a start as he listened to her try to rap along to the lyrics. She got tongue tied mid-way through and started laughing at herself, eyes still closed.

She was still dancing.

Daniel watched her for 30 full minutes. Laughing silently as song after song played from classical to broadway; hip hop to country. Betty didn't stop until he burst into loud raunchy applause.

Her face was suddenly flushed red, and she snatched the earbuds out of her ears, all but throwing the MP3 player on her desk.

"Daniel!" she exclaimed and her eyes hit the floor, "I-I-I-".

Daniel chuckled and walked over to her. She was just flat out cute when she was mortified. He hooked a finger under chin and made her look up at him.

"It's okay Betty, I thought you were wonderful."

She lifted her eyes to his and a tentative smile touched her lips.

"You don't have to say that."

He shrugged and moved his hand to her shoulder, noticing that her tentative smile was now full and blooming.

"Thank You" he said simply while holding her eyes.

"You're Welcome", she replied softly.


End file.
